The present invention relates to razors and in particular to so-called wet shaving razors.
More specifically, this invention relates to those wet shaving razors which have been termed "dynamic", i.e., razors that accommodate automatically to various skin surfaces such as blemishes, wrinkles or creases which, if not shaved with care, develop cuts or nicks.
A dynamic razor is one which alters blade geometry automatically in response to shaving forces.
That is, when a shaver encounters an irregular skin surface, freqently his natural tendency is to shave with greater vigor or force, particularly in wrinkles or creases. To minimize the occurrence of cuts and nicks under these circumstances, the dynamic razor alters the blade geometry in proportion to the shaving force applied, thereby reducing substantially the risk of cutting and nicking.
The language "blade geometry", a term of art, relates to (1) the angle which the blade edge subtends with the plane of the skin surface, (2) the exposure of the blade edge or the normal distance the edge projects into the skin surface beyond the guard bar and (3) the spacing between the blade edge and the nearest portion of the guard bar which supports the skin.
Representative examples of prior art dynamic razors are shown and described in U.K. patent application No. 8124229 filed Aug. 7, 1981 [Publication No. 2,092,052 A published Aug. 11, 1982] and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,575 issued July 6, 1982, to Robert A. Trotta.